Snow Capped Expectations
by Barrel of Monkeys
Summary: Sequel to Piercing Snow. Haku's return to the wizarding world doesn't go as well as expected. After all, Zabuza plays by his own rules, and so does his tool. Slash, Dark. Bad Stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Naruto. I am NOT making any money from this, but I do own the lovely plot and a top hat, which I tip towards you for reading my story.

**A/N**: Piercing Snow received an overwhelming amount of sequel requests, which frankly stunned me. I truly thank and appreciate every single one of you that took the time to review. I thought most would just say 'Good job,' and be done with it, but some of you begged, bribed me with Haku plushies, and tried to sell me your bodies… I'll take the plushies, but you can keep your bodies. So here is the sequel, and I hope I you all enjoy it.

**Warnings**: Dark. Crude-ness, Slash. Lemon. Lots of Bad language. Death

**Snow Capped Expectations**

**First Snow Fall**

When he stepped in front of that chidori, Haku knew that he finally did something right. He gave his life for his master. Nothing was more important or honourable than that. Knowing that he sacrificed his life in order for his master to live allowed him to die peacefully, but he somehow managed to screw that up. When he woke next, his mind was fuzzy but he knew that he returned to Britain and had brought his master with him. He knew that somehow he was saved and that Zabuza-sama was going to be pissed when he finally found out.

Rolling over, Haku cracked his eyes open a little and stared at his master. He hoped to find Zabuza-sama still sleeping, but he was disappointed. Instead, his master was sitting on his bed glaring at Haku as an old man wearing clothes that offended the eyes, stood next to him smiling.

"What the fuck did you do?" Zabuza-sama growled instantly. His posture was stiff, showing he was uncomfortable in the old man's presence and considered him a threat of some sort.

He would have pouted over the harsh tone but he knew he deserved it. He had stolen his master form death and brought him to a foreign land after all. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. He didn't know _exactly_ how he transported them.

Zabuza-sama growled again, but much quieter as he turned to the old man. "He's awake now so we're leaving."

The old man chuckled joyfully –over what Haku had no idea- and shook his head. "I'm afraid it's not that simple Mr. Momochi." Ah, it seemed they introduced themselves to each other, " You see, when you appeared suddenly on the Hogwarts Bridge, you inadvertently brought to us someone we have been searching for these past many years."

"If it was bringing some fucking masculinity to this shithole of a place where everyone wears dresses, than it's about fucking time. Give me some gold and we'll call it even," Zabuza bit out.

The old man laughed again, either ignoring the insult or pretending it was some grand joke. "It's not that Mr. Momochi. You see, your young friend here-"

"He's not my friend he's my fucking tool," Zabuza interrupted.

The old man seemed slightly shaken at the words but he pushed on. "Well… the young boy here is a very special person to us. We thank you greatly for returning him."

His master glared at the old man shrewdly. Something was going on in his master head and he wasn't sure what it was about. He was still sore and tired from getting stabbed through the chest with an assassination jutsu, and with the foreign energy under his skin thrumming and singing in glee, Haku really couldn't focus to figure out what was going on.

"You say you've been looking for Haku? What for?" Zabuza-sama asked.

"Haku? Is that the name he is going by?" The old man seemed to only address his master, which was fine with him.

Zabuza-sama just stared at the man, not saying a word.

"Yes well… It doesn't matter really. Young Haku here was actually born as Harry James Potter. After the death of his mother and father he was sent to live with his maternal aunt and her family." Haku didn't react to the words. He knew that. He had told as much to his master when one night Zabuza-sama demanded to know if any family were going to excuse him of kidnapping, or if any other frustrated clients would seek him out. "Unfortunately, young Harry went missing a few years back without a trace as to his whereabouts. When we discovered him absent we searched far and wide but couldn't find him."

"Bullshit!" Zabuza-sama declared loudly as he stood. "When I found the brat he was an untrained idiot. He had shit for brains, and left a trail as wide as the ocean for me to follow. Either you're all fucking blind idiots or you didn't try at all." Zabuza-sama grinned maliciously at the old man, proudly showing off his sharpened teeth. "Now where I'm from it is finders keepers. I found the brat, he belongs to me. Now I'm taking my prize and leaving this fucking dull ass place."

The old man's frowned deepened even more and he slowly withdrew a wooden stick from his sleeve. "I'm afraid I can't allow that Mr. Momochi. I was going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you weren't the one to kidnap young Harry, but as you seem to be reacting with hostility to my presence, I will have to restrain you and hand you over to the Aurors."

Haku silently slipped off the bed as the man talked. His eyes darted around the room until he located his clothing. He could see his weapon pouch lying on top, empty of its contents. He could see a few of his scrolls off to the side and he could see his money pouch. It wouldn't be hard for him to dash over and grab the items before making a run for it with his master if needed. His master would handle the old man while Haku gathered their things. The only thing that would make their escape difficult was the unfamiliar building. Without knowing the escape routes, they would plan as they went.

"Aurors? Let me guess they are some more dick-sucking shit-bricks that prance around in dresses waving their sticks around trying to poke people's eyes out. How many of you are there? Can't be many with all this blatant homosexuality going on… sucking each other's poles really puts a dent in the population am I right?" Zabuza-sama leaned again his bed, looking bored at the entire thing.

The old man frowned. "I would appreciate it if you kept your tone civil and disregarded any and all foul language. This is a school and students can enter the hospital at any moment. I do not wish for you to influence them so. Also, while we don't frown upon homosexuality, we also don't encourage it. We are a traditional society and all bedroom matters should stay there…in private," the man responded.

Zabuza-sama snorted. "If you don't want to be called gay then don't wear dresses and play with your dicks all day."

"Mr. Momochi," the old man said sternly, "I have asked you once already to refrain from-"

As the man spoke the doors at the end of the room opened to admit two more people. A man and woman entered both wearing similar clothing as the old man. The new man had black hair and dreary disposition, while the woman was all straight-back and stern.

"More shitty dresses…is this a fucking cult or some shit?" Zabuza-sama whispered under his breath.

Haku giggled, but covered his mouth so the sound wouldn't travel.

"Headmaster, all the students have returned to the dormitories as you requested," the woman spoke as she approached.

"Ah, thank you Minerva. I was just speaking with Mr. Momochi here about Harry. It seems he is not willing to cooperate…" The Headmaster said with a chiding tone towards his master.

Zabuza-sama rolled his eyes, and continued the conversation. "Yeah, I got it," Zabuza-sama waved away the man's reprimand. "So you want Haku and if I don't hand him over than you're going to get me arrested. Of course I could just kill you all right now and be done with all this shit but… I'm hungry and who knows when I'll next eat if I kill you. Haku will stay with me by his side until I get bored. But remember he is mine and while I'm letting you do what you want with him, the good parts still belong to me."

"The good parts?" The new man asked. He scowled at Zabuza-sama and inched his stained fingers towards something hidden up his sleeve.

"Ass, dick and mouth are mine to touch but not yours," Zabuza-sama said with a grin. To enforce his point he snatched Haku's arm and pulled so they were flush against each other. Reaching down, Haku felt as his ass was groped. "The three holes I like to fill."

The woman spluttered in outrage while the younger man looked away. The Headmaster in turn just shot his master a disapproving look as he brandished his puny stick again. "That is enough of that. This isn't a time to joke about, nor is it a situation where we can simply let Haku walk away. He has a destiny in our world. From the time he was born he was a child of fate. If we must we can eliminate you."

"Look," Zabuza-sama spoke up, "I agreed to stay and let you do whatever with Haku. Just accept it because if you try my patience any longer with your preaching bullshit I'll just chop your old fucking head off and leave. Now, go tell your associates he's here to stay and when you come back you better be carrying a nice cut of beef because I'm starving."

"I cannot allow you to remain in my school when you will clearly be a bad influence over Harry and the other students. I will pay you off if I must, but you will not remain here Mr. Momochi," The old man stated firmly.

Snorting, Zabuza-sama pushed him away and stood tall. "This is why I hate being nice. After those shitty leaf brats I tried, figure I would see what all that listening and good-heart shit was about but it's as useless as a dress on a whore." As his master spoke and distracted the three, Haku had gathered their items and dressed in his ruined clothing. "Well I guess we've come to an agreement…"

Without warning Zabuza-sama swung his sword at the three. It soared past the old man, chopping off his beard just under his chin. It remained on the same path and decapitated the woman. The second man was just out of range, but Zabuza didn't let them catch their breath before he twisted the sword and manipulated it to slice through the man's right arm, cutting it off completely. Haku took that second to throw a senbon at the gloomy male and hit a pressure point to knock him out. Zabuza didn't blink an eye as he finished his second swing, and pulled the sword back to hit the headmaster in the head with the butt of the handle.

With all three down, the two shinobi were quick to search their bodies and take anything of value. "These sticks seem to be their main weapon. Take the old man's to study but destroy the other two," Zabuza-sama commanded.

Haku was quick to comply and passed any gold coins he found on to his master. Zabuza-sama dropped them into his pocket and after a sweep of the room they were in they left out the window. Leaping outside, they entered the forest nearby and kept to the border. They followed the tree line until they reached a gate and a path leading to a village.

o.O.o

It was easy enough to sneak in and steal what they needed. Haku made sure to great clothes for Zabuza-sama as well as himself. It seemed that these people preferred their dresses, or robes as one store had them labeled. Zabuza-sama had headed straight to the bar and while he was a big mean looking man he still managed to flirt his way into the good graces of the bar maiden.

His charms left her blushing and babbling, not even registering what he was asking as she spouted the answers. Haku watched from a distance, flitting between the tables and chairs, picking up money pouches as he went. These wizards, as they had learned, were not nearly paranoid or smart enough to protect their wealth. It was child's play really, grabbing the money as they talked and joked around.

As he toured the bar, Haku picked up some of the patrons words. They talked about Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school they just escaped. They talked about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and his Death Eaters. He learned about the war and how the wizarding world feared for their survival since Harry Potter had yet to appear. He was some sort of child god in their eyes. Some bragged to have seen him, saying he could wrestle trolls and kill dragons. Complete idiocy in his opinion as he had done none of those things and hadn't even been in the country for years. How could they have possibly met him?

"I'm jus' sayin', this could 'ave all been dealt with if 'Arry Potter went to 'Ogwarts," a rather drunken man slurred from the corner.

"Too bad he went missing eh?" His friend laughed. "A bunch of guys at the ministry all reckon he ran away. Got a letter from America offering him some high-paying job they're saying."

The drunken man laughed loudly. "Yeah right. Boy jus' went walkin' one day and never came back. Might as well say 'e was stolen by pixies or somethin'."

"Nah, decided to train werewolves and became their moon god."

"Haha! Then he made 'em into a travellin' circus!"

"Can you imagine? Wobbly the werewolf juggles cats."

"Wanky the were shoots audience with cream!"

The friends laughed together at their poor jokes and Haku moved on. Honestly, who would want to train werewolves to juggle cats? If he had man eating wolves under his control he would have reclaimed Kiri for his master by now.

Glancing back to his master, Haku watched as Zabuza-sama shoved his tongue down the woman's throat and practically fucked her on the bar top. One hand had her skirt hiked up and was reaching between her legs; his other was pouring himself a shot of some amber liquid. He detached his mouth long enough to down the shot, but quickly plunged his face between her breasts, making her moan at loudly for the entire bar to hear. It was disgusting in his opinion, but a couple people were watching around the room and cheering them on, clearly enjoying the free show.

Haku watched his master, a small bubbling pit of jealously raging in his stomach. He knew it was irrational. His master never claimed they were in a relationship. There was never any talk on monogamy. His master often stopped at whore houses to screw as many women as his hands and money could catch before they moved on. It was only Haku that held stupid fantasies of love. He was merely a tool used to fight and occasionally satisfy his master when the whores and sluts were too far. He had done both before… in the middle of a passionate moment with Zabuza-sama, a hunter-nin had entered their hotel room. His master had refused to stop their activities simply because some shinobi wanted them dead. So while Zabuza-sama thrust in and out of Haku repeatedly, he had to work his ice. It was hard to concentrate when trapped between a wall and a man that was relentless in his pursuit, but he managed.

Looking away from the scene, Haku pushed all his foolish feelings aside and continued to steal. The bar owner would be upset tonight when more than half his patrons could not pay their bills. It wasn't Haku's fault… they were living in the middle of a war and yet they didn't protect their money. It was shameful.

Haku managed to snag a man's golden pocket watch when the door to the bar opened and admitted a group of people. Each person was brandishing their wand and looking around the bar with wary eyes. This was Haku's sign to leave. By now the headmaster's little friends would have found him knocked out, one teacher dead and the other disabled. No doubt they would have revived the old man with their magic and he sent wizards out to find him. It wasn't hard to figure out that Haku was an important person to these people, the headmaster said it himself.

Stepping out the back, he leapt on to the roof of a building and waited. Mere seconds later, Zabuza-sama joined him and they were off, running in the opposite direction of the school.

"Fucking bastards. I finally get some pussy, even if she was worse than some two ryo slut from Iwa, and they burst in and ruin it," Zabuza-sama swore.

Haku looked at his master from the corner of his eye, slightly glad that he had been interrupted. "I managed to find out quite a bit while you were busy," he announced softly. "They live much like shinobi, only there are wizards and civilians. They call the civilians muggles though, and they live separately, hiding from them."

Zabuza-sama grunted in turn.

"I managed to get quite a bit of money. They mainly deal with gold, silver and bronze. Although I do not know the conversations, I still gathered a lot and gold is a universal currency."

"Muggles… do they hire wizards like our civilians hire shinobi?"

"No. They stay separate. One man I was listening to, his job deals with muggles and wiping their memory of any magic. He said he had to modify 10 muggle's memory when they spotted a dark mark… over a neighbour's house," Haku explained.

"And this war?"

"Light versus Dark. The headmaster is the light side, fighting a Dark Lord for control. They all believe that I will fight for the light once I'm found."

Zabuza-sama grunted again.

"They are very serious in their pursuit of me, what shall I do Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked. If his master told him to turn back and fight he would. Whether for or against the old man he didn't care, as long as he got to stay with his master.

When he took that chidori he thought he would never see his master again, but then his foreign energy, or magic, had brought them together again. It was his second chance and he wanted to hold on tight and never let his master go. He would die for Zabuza-sama twice over as long as he could die in the man's presence, after all, hadn't he realized that he was Zabuza's perfect shield?

"We'll go to this muggle world. There are sick fucks everywhere willing to pay to get rid of people, we just need to find the right one," Zabuza-sama announced.

Haku nodded, trusting his master's choices. Even if they couldn't find a client right away they still had lots of money. They could afford a low rent room for a few weeks and change of clothes. Just like shinobi dressed differently from civilians, wizards and muggles had different styles. He could remember his aunt's love of bold floral patterns, and his uncle's tendencies towards suits. The robes they stole wouldn't blend well with the muggles.

Drawing closer to his master, Haku reached over and rested his hand lightly against Zabuza-sama's still prominent arousal. "I can take care of this," he offered.

His master gave him a look he hadn't seen before. His eyes were searching but not in their usual way. They were softer somehow. That thought was quickly wiped from his mind once Zabuza-sama slapped his hand away and growled, "My hand will be a better fuck than you."

Drawing away, Haku hid the hurt that he felt in his heart at his master's cruel words. The man didn't seem to care or notice as he pulled ahead and silently told Haku that he was only meant to follow and never suggest.

* * *

I think this will be a 3-shot. And I hope y'all enjoy it, since there was a large request for a sequel, and I'm winging this since I had a list of ideas but every time I ask ireadtomuch to send it to me she doesn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Naruto. I am NOT making any money from this, but I do own the lovely plot and a top hat, which I tip towards you for reading my story.

**Warnings**: Dark. Crude-ness, Slash. Lemon. Lots of Bad language. Death

**Second Snow Fall**

The first client wasn't hard to find. In Glasgow, they just needed to follow the more arrogant seedy men to their favourite haunts and connect the dots from there. Johnny, was a small crime lord, barely ruling over the Glasgow underground. He had vibrant red hair, a scar across his chin and a large tattoo down his arm. The most interesting thing about him was that he laughed at the end of every sentence as if everything in the world were funny.

When Zabuza-sama first burst into his office, Johnny had leveled a gun at him and demanded to know who he was. Not deterred, his master had walked confidently inside and threw himself into a chair. The two stared at each other for several minutes before Zabuza-sama leaned forward with a nasty grin. "I like to kill, but I love being paid for it. Got any job openings?"

Johnny had been skeptical at first, but he finally relented by saying he would test them first before he put them on the payroll. "There's a pest named Charles Marlow, he lives over on Crescent. I need him gone," he told them.

"Do you want it to look like an accident?" Zabuza-sama asked.

"Preferably."

It had been a simple exchange, but it was a start.

As soon as they left the office his master turned towards him. "Alright, I'll go trade this gold in for some real cash, so you go and take care of this Marlow guy. He needs to be dead, got that?"

Killing… he didn't like it. He preferred to leave his targets alive and normally Zabuza-sama let him. He would grumble and bitch about it later, talking about how soft Haku was… but not today.

"He better be fucking stone cold dead, Haku."

"Yes, Zabuza-sama." He would kill because his master told him to.

Marlow wasn't hard to find. After Haku had changed into some black short pants, a black pullover sweater, and skillfully acquired a black scarf to hide his face, he was gone. He asked a nice old couple for directions, found Crescent and then followed the mailboxes to one labeled 'Marlow'.

He slipped inside the house silently and walked through the man's bedroom. There was mail laying around, blatantly announcing that the man was a 'Charles Marlow', confirming that Haku was in the right house.

The target was downstairs, eating dinner with his family, and while Haku grew up under a cold cruel man, he did not share those tendencies. He would prefer to kill the man away from his children so that they may never have to witness the horrific sight of their father dying- unlike him.

He slipped into the shadows and waited. It wasn't long before Marlow excused himself to go to the washroom and started up the stairs. Haku cast a simple getnjutsu, making the man believe there was an extra step at the top. When he raised his foot to take that extra step, Haku reached out and tipped him over and down the stairs, making sure his neck snapped on the way down. He stayed long enough for Marlow's wife to find him and scream in horror at the sight before he left the home. His mission complete.

It was later that he found out that Charles Marlow was the lead investigator in the Organized Crime department. The police officer had been set up for a big promotion once he arrested Johnny, but he never made it that far. Haku had killed him before all the gathered evidence could be used against his client.

When he returned to his master the man was sitting in a bar, testing all the new hard liquor available with a woman on each side. He left him alone and returned to Johnny, reporting his mission and accepting payment before getting a new job. Some thug was making passes at Johnny's woman and Johnny wanted him dealt with in a very painful way. Haku brought out his ice.

Johnny didn't last long. Five jobs at the most. He made the mistake of telling his buddies that he might as well hire Haku by himself and get him to Kill Zabuza-sama so he would only have to pay half-price from then on. Haku didn't let him finish laughing before his throat was slit and his blood ran through the frozen poker game.

They left Glasgow quickly after that.

o.O.o

They were with their third boss, a nasty man who ruled over Dublin named Clancy, when they were first found by the wizards. A man with a peg leg, a heavily scarred face, and a large walking stick had stormed into the bar they lived above. He limped heavily up to the bar, slammed down his hand and demanded a whiskey.

The bartender wasn't impressed but he served the weird man. Aidan, the bartender, was a good looking fellow. He grew up in Dublin, had started dealing drugs when he was younger and eventually moved up to managing Clancy's only legit business the pub. He manned the bar most nights, using it as an excuse to pass information on to certain people or to ease drop on others.

Aidan had taken a liking to Haku, and while Zabuza-sama was indulging in his new hobby of getting drunk and sleeping with as many whores as he could at night, Haku was being seduced by Aidan. The man was a story-teller and would regale Haku with tales, fully capturing his attention and keeping it.

The first time they slept together Haku had felt terrible the next morning. He had sworn himself to his master, his entire body and being belonged to the man, but he betrayed his master by sleeping with Aidan. He knew why he did it but it didn't lessen the guilt. Zabuza-sama hadn't touched him in months.

When Haku made attempts to satisfy his master, Zabuza-sama would smack his hand away. Haku was told more than once that Zabuza-sama was over his body, that it no longer satisfied him. So when Aidan had approached him after closing down the pub Haku didn't stop him. When Aidan started removing his clothes, Haku returned the favour. When Aidan pushed Haku against the bar and kissed him deeply, Haku wanted to cry. He had never been kissed before, not in such a way.

They came together. Aidan was gentle at the start, tenderly taking care of him and only sped up once Haku encouraged him. He was taken against the bar the first time, in the stairwell the second time, and the third time was in Aidan's room. He clung to the headboard, his knuckles a stark white as he held on desperately while his boy was treated in such a loving way it made his heart bled and his tears fall. Aidan was quite skilled.

After their third time they had fallen asleep, cuddled together in such a manner that Haku could almost pretend they were in love. But they weren't and the next morning when Haku finally dragged himself away and showered, scrubbing Aidan's essence off; the guilt crashed into him.

He went to Clancy, needing a job to help him get away from the pub, Aidan, and Zabuza-sama for a while. When he returned he never told his master, Zabuza-sama never let on that he knew, and Aidan had welcomed him back warmly. Haku fell into his bed many times after that, but only when his master was gone.

The wizard stood out greatly as he sat at the bar. Aidan knew something was up and had sent Haku a look. He wanted to know more about the man.

Haku gently stood from his seat, not too fast or too slow. With practice ease he started weaving through the patrons, getting closer to the man but something was off. He felt like he was being watched. It wasn't by Aidan, and Zabuza-sama was off with Bertha, an Icelandic beauty that appeared in Dublin on vacation and had been promptly seduced by his master. No, someone else was watching him and Haku strongly suspected it was the man.

He approached him from a blind spot, reaching out the steal the man's wallet but it wasn't to be. The man surprised him; he whipped around in time to catch Haku's hand and pulled him closer. "Now that's a very bad idea, lad. How 'bout we go outside and have a little chat…" he said.

Haku could have broken away but he was curious. He wanted to know who this man was and how he had been caught. He followed him outside, ignoring Aidan's worried gaze.

They entered an alley and the man took out a wand and started firing off some lights before he put it down. "There now, we're all nice and warded in. No one will hear what we say or see us," he explained. "I'll get to the chase. You're Harry Potter, you have a job to do so I'm going to bring you back so you can do it. Either you come willingly or I will drag you back, make you kill the Dark Lord, and then lock you up for assisting in the murder of Minerva McGonagall. You come willingly, we drop the charges and after you take care of the Dark Lord, we will let you go free."

"I cannot go without permission from my master," he answered.

The man frowned, the action highlighting his scars even more. "I'll tell you this once that master of yours is a sick and cruel man who is no better than the Dark Lord. He will never give you want you want. Leave with me now and forget him. Attachment to others is a weakness, and best left abandoned at the back of your conscious."

Haku closed his eyes for a brief moment before he opened them again and revealed a determined edge. "He gave me a purpose when I was ready to die. I can never leave him, and any who tell me to shall die."

It was quick; Haku coated his hand in sharpened ice and pierced the man through the heart. His hand came out the other side, sending blood to splatter against the wall behind the man. Haku stood there silently, watching as the wizards blood slowly ran down the wall to collect into a red puddle on the ground. He once hated to kill, but the more time he spent in this world, the more time he spent away from his master, watching from a distance as his Zabuza-sama took others to bed chipped away at his once sensitive disposition until he didn't care anymore.

Zabuza-sama wanted a tool that killed, and that's what he would become if it meant he would get even a minute of his masters attention.

Pulling his hand from the wizard's boy, Haku let the body drop to the ground. He tossed it into the garbage bin, and left.

He returned to his room and went straight to the washroom, turning the water on to wash the blood off his hands. They were getting darker and darker everyday as he spilled more blood. Some deaths were simple, leaving no mess but others… others he used his ninja tools. He carved the skin of the victims, showing them every new strip he took, watching as they screamed. He would stab others in non-fatal areas, letting them bleed out, fully knowing they would never get help.

After particularly hard murders he would return to Aidan, letting the man shower him with affection that he barely remembered. It was nice being taken care of like that, having someone there to comfort him when for so long he had been a mere wall fixture to Zabuza-sama.

His master hadn't said a kind word to him since they arrived in this world, and he didn't know why.

Once the blood was all gone, Haku packed their things. The wizard worked for Dumbledore and he probably told the old man where he was. When he failed to return they would search for him and Haku knew they couldn't be around for when they arrived.

Once everything was together, Haku jumped out the window and started running. He only paused momentarily, half way to Zabuza-sama when thoughts of Aidan entered his mind.

He was tempted, very much so, to go back and apologize to the man. He wanted to say good-bye and receive at least one more tender kiss from him. Having gone so long without kisses, he craved them now. He relished in the feeling of Aidan's lips on his, their tongues twining together, the simple pleasure gained from such an intimate interaction.

But he couldn't.

The wizard had said it perfectly. Attachments were weaknesses. Aidan had become a weakness. If Haku went back, he may never leave. And that was bad. He belonged to Zabuza-sama, his everything was supposed to be dedicated to his master yet his heart, those feelings of love he readily gave to the man were steadily being stolen by Aidan, and that couldn't be. If he went back… he might leave his master.

He turned away. Aidan wouldn't be forgotten, only his feelings towards the man. He would remember Aidan as a lesson, a lesson to never give his heart to anyone other than his master.

o.O.o

They were settled in Moscow when the second wizard approached him. It had been a tedious process to learn Russian, but the Boss paid triple what Clancy used to give them.

He was tall, blonde and regal. His long hair hung behind him like a golden curtain, his chin was raised and he carried a slick black walking stick. He was the opposite of the wizard in Dublin.

The meeting was completely chance. Haku had been camped out, watching a target across the square when the blond wizard suddenly appeared in his alley. He gracefully adjusted his robes, and then took a step out of the alley when he paused. Upon turning he looked around the area with a noble air about him.

"I would be grateful if whomever is watching me would kindly step out and reveal themselves," he said aloud.

Haku was curious so he revealed himself.

"Ah, perfect. You are just the person I was hoping to find," the man spoke. "I am Lucius Malfoy and my master, the Dark Lord, has sent me to negotiate with you," he stated promptly.

"Negotiate?"

"Yes, I will explain more but currently I think it would be prudent to move this conversation to a more… secure location."

Haku took him to a safe house. It was one of the places he stayed when Zabuza-sama kicked him out at night, so he was quite familiar with it but at the same time wasn't taking the new wizard near Zabuza-sama.

"What does your master want?"

"It's simple really, he has learned of your endeavours and wishes to hire you. He will pay you handsomely if you kill a few troublesome pests, and then give you a small fortune to stay out of the war and wizarding world afterwards."

"I've been told I'm destined to kill him, would he really enter the same room as me?" Haku asked. He was merely curious if this Dark Lord thought him a threat.

"He has requested that you two never meet face to face. All assignments and payments will be made through me. I will be your liaison to the Dark Lord," Malfoy explained.

"How did you find me?" Haku asked in lieu of answering.

Malfoy remain stoic as he spoke neither showing arrogance nor pleasure in finding Haku. "While the Light side know you have escaped to the Muggle world, they mainly rely on tracking spells to find you. The Dark Lord however, after hearing for your exploits in Hogwarts and the death of Moody, decided to follow the trail of police reports. There are a large number of reports on file that report many unexplained and gruesome deaths. The murders are a work of a true assassin and while the muggles are creative, they do not possess the skills you do to go so long without being caught."

The police… they were troublesome. Shinobi didn't have the internet in which information could be traded from one point to another instantly. It was one of the many things that amazed him when they arrived. He was given a cellphone from Clancy, so he would be in touch easier, but after leaving Dublin he ditched it. After that it was part of the package for each new boss to provide himself and Zabuza-sama with a phone in which to communicate. The internet had been an even greater shock and joy. The police, from any nation, could trade information in the blink of an eye. It was hard avoiding them and every security camera around.

"Zabuza-sama…" Haku didn't know what to say. They didn't need money, it was easy enough to get and they had a lot stored away. What they truly needed was a way back to their world, back to the hidden nations but he wasn't sure how to do that. Could he ask these wizards to find a way, should he risk telling them about the hidden nations? The Dark Lord wanted to control all, would he stop with his own world, or would he try to expand and take the over as well? Did it matter? Wizards had some tricks but they could never overthrow shinobi.

"I will accept the missions and money but if your master truly wishes for me to leave him alone, I need to ask him for one thing," Haku started.

"If the small fortune is not enough, I'm sure The Dark Lord can contribute more," Lucius responded.

"I have no need for the fortune, money is not the problem. I merely ask for his services in returning Zabuza-sama and I to our home."

Malfoy looked a little surprised but otherwise unmoved. "Where is your home?"

"I do not know. We come from another world… Zabuza-sama grew up in a village called Kirigakure no Sato, in the Land of Water. It is part of the Hidden Nations… I cannot explain where it is or how we came to be here, but I do know it is another world, and we wish to return."

"Like another dimension?" Malfoy asked.

"Maybe," Haku answered. "If your master can provide a way for us to return there, then he shall never have to worry about me again. I will gladly leave him to rule this world."

"I will need to talk to him about this, but I will return with his answer."

Haku nodded. "I can wait but I have a request for you. Do not approach me when Zabuza-sama is around. I would prefer it if he didn't know of our dealings."

He didn't want to keep secrets from his master but this one he felt he must.

"He will not hear from me. For now I shall take my leave." Malfoy left after that, spinning in place and popping away. It was a neat trick, wizards had many.

His secrets seemed to be piling up. Before he told his master everything, leaving himself bare in every way but now… now he wanted to keep his dealings close before telling Zabuza-sama.

o.O.o

They struck a bargain. It wasn't hard for Haku to take side missions from the Dark Lord as he completed assassinations for his muggle bosses.

His first task had been to take out a Russian under-secretary that had been openly opposing the Dark lord. He died drinking his morning coffee when Haku froze his lungs until he suffocated to death. He then pulled his ice back and left the wizards pondering the man's strange death.

His eighth task hadn't been murder. He merely needed to enter a club and seduce a famous quidditch player into siding with the dark. The target, Viktor, had been resistant at first. He politely rejected Haku and continued to dance with others, never staying with one partner too long. It was later in the night when Haku learned that Viktor was interested in a British witch. His friends teased him about his fidelity to a witch that never wrote him back. Haku used that to attack.

He sat beside the target, and before the man could reject him again, Haku declared he gave up. He pouted and lightly teased that Viktor was a hard man to seduce and promised to not try to bed him again. Viktor had been more open after that.

He asked simple questions at first and then branched out from there. After two drinks Viktor was spilling his tale about going to Hogwarts and meeting a charming young woman who was the most intelligent person he had ever met. He talked about his attempts to court her, but he was always rebuffed. The deeper he got into the story, the more Haku started commenting and twisting the facts.

He logically pointed out that maybe the young woman wasn't ready for a serious relationship. From there he talked about how strange it was that for someone clearly uninterested in Viktor's advances, the young woman spent an inordinate amount of time talking to him and engaging him in conversations. It was almost as if she were stringing him along. Viktor had been easy from there… he started talking more and the talking turned to complaining as he slowly picked up on little things about the young woman that annoyed him. Haku encouraged it subtly, trying to play the devil's advocate when needed but really he was just pushing the man more and more into an ire filled state.

By the time the bar closed Viktor was in a right state and was talking about taking time to really evaluate his thoughts and feelings on the girl. Haku agreed and asked to meet again, preferably during the day. Viktor approved and they parted.

When they met next, Viktor was very confused. He spent so much time trying to gain the woman's favour that he didn't know what to do. He felt obligated to continue since he already spent so long wooing her already. He even talked about returning to Britain to assist her in her war hoping it would help turn her favour towards him. Haku had argued against that. He stated firmly that joining a war for a woman how didn't like him was foolish. He would go and get hurt, possibly killed, and there was no guarantee she would care.

They met a few more times, and each time Haku turned the man further and further away from the light while working his charms to seduce Viktor away from the foolish young woman. Then one day, Viktor had appeared before Haku, stealing him away from his muggle mission and taking him home. As soon as they landed in Viktor's bedroom he was being kissed. It was rough and needy, but Haku moaned and melted into it. Viktor's calloused hands blazed trails of fire down his skin as his clothing was ripped from him. He ached to be touched, to be fucked. It had been too long since he left Aidan.

Haku was gone for five days, living a life of indulgence as he gave himself over to Viktor many times. When he reappeared, Zabuza-sama had sneered at him, called him a whore for leaving their last job for him to finish and then left.

Haku felt his heart crack in two. His master didn't even care that he had slept with another man. He used to get furious and kill men who tried to feel Haku up, he would threaten and growl at anybody who let their eyes linger too long, and would charge triple the price to any client that asked for Haku. His worthlessness to his master was setting in, showing him exactly how important he truly was to Zabuza-sama now.

He wasn't important at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Naruto. I am NOT making any money from this, but I do own the lovely plot and a top hat, which I tip towards you for reading my story.

**A/N**: Here is the last chapter. Also, Happy Birthday Ireadtomuch. For your gift I finish your story requests. It's kinda depressing for a birthday gift but hey… this is what you wanted.

**Warnings**: Dark. Crude-ness, Slash. Lemon. Lots of Bad language. Death

**Final Snow Fall**

Haku let out one last moan as he raised himself up, letting Viktor's newly limp member fall from his body. Two muscled arms wrapped around him, pulling him down to lie against the Bulgarian's chest. He didn't mind how their sweaty bodies stuck together, or the semen that was starting to trickle from his behind. Panting sharply, he took a deep breath as he enjoyed the afterglow.

With a reluctant groan, Haku pressed himself harder against his older lover. "Viktor… don't you need to get to work? You'll be late."

A low rumbling chuckle vibrated through his body in response. "How long have we been lovers?"

"Two years."

"In that time how many times have I ever been on time?"

Haku grinned as he started placing butterfly kisses along Viktor's chest. "Twice. And only because I was away on a mission, both times."

"Exactly. When you're in my bed I have no motivation to leave it."

Haku smirked. With a quick dart he licked Viktor's nipple, summoning a low moan of appreciation from the man. Scrapping his teeth down, Haku lightly bit the sensitive nub before he swirled his tongue around to soothe the area. Viktor adjusted himself, his eyes closing in pleasure. Haku bit down again, enjoying the salty sweat taste. His hand snaked its way down his lover's chest, descending down to teasingly play with the man's pubic hair.

"What would you like me to do for you, Viktor?" Haku asked sensuously.

A rough calloused hand palmed his ass, pressing him even harder against Viktor's hip. "I would like-"

A loud knock interrupted cut through the air, interrupting Viktor's request.

"I would like you to kill whoever is on the other side of the door," Viktor growled.

Haku laughed lightly as he slipped from the bed. They had been together before, they had been together for two years now it was bound to happen, and each time Viktor would wish death on the interloper. Haku had yet to kill any of them yet.

Grabbing a black silk robe, Haku covered himself up before exiting the bedroom. Viktor owned a modest cottage. The second floor was a large open bedroom, with a connecting bathroom and closet. The first floor held the living space and kitchen. It was warm and a perfect get-away for them both.

Opening the door, Haku was surprised to see Lucius there. The man tended to wait until Haku left Viktor's presence before coming to him. "Mr. Malfoy, what a surprise…"

The aristocrat cast a quick glance at his attire, not concerning himself at all with Haku's lack of clothing. "The Dark Lord sent me with your payment."

"Payment?" He couldn't possibly mean…

"As agreed when we first talked, the Dark Lord has researched for the past couple of years to send you home. He has found a way." The blond pulled a folder from inside his cloak and held it out to him. "Inside you will find the ritual. If you require assistance in completing it, the Dark Lord is willing to offer his services should you agree to one last mission."

Haku numbly took the folder from the man. It was happening. He had hoped that the Dark Lord would keep his end of the bargain but after year he had stopped trying to live in dreams. It had been a long shot to ask for help -after all it was Haku's magic that brought them here. How could the Dark Lord have possibly found them a road home when they didn't know where home was?

"Is it true? This is not just some trick to kill me is it?" He needed to ask.

Lucius sneered. "The Dark Lord would never resort to such lowly tricks to kill someone," the man attempted to explain. Haku raised a questioning eyebrow. The Dark Lord would do many things to kill a person, Haku knew first hand since he had carried out many of the man's assassination requests. Sometime they were simple: kill. Sometimes the Dark Lord got creative and asked for Haku to kill a certain way. The most creative to date was when he asked Haku to kill the French Minister during the middle of the day while the man was enjoying his afternoon tea.

The Minister liked his tea to be taken in the middle of the French Consulate atrium, thinking that it would ward off any assassins. But Lord Voldemort hadn't just wanted him dead at tea-time, he wanted Haku to kill him while looking like The Dark Lord's biggest enemy Albus Dumbledore. Haku had walked into the French Ministry wearing a horrendous dress, looking like Dumbledore. When the Minister had seen him, the man had stood up to greet him happily but Haku had taken out a large glittered sword from his robes and stabbed the man through the heart. The sword had been sent with the mission assignment; apparently Voldemort was getting bored and needed something to entertain him. After stabbing the Minister, The Consulate had erupted into chaos, armed Aurors had rushed Haku, all yelling for Dumbledore to halt. Like any sane killer would just stop at the command of authority. Haku had given them the slip, dropped his disguise, and walked away to collect his pay.

In conclusion, yes, the Dark Lord would resort to such tricks to off someone.

"Inside are his notes, and everything relevant to the ritual. Read it over, that should reassure you of the sincerity of the Dark Lord's gift," Lucius added on. "I'll return in two days to see if you require my Lord's help." Lucius left as soon as he finished speaking, leaving Haku to stand in the doorway in silence.

Two hands griped his hips and pulled him back inside. The door closed, but Haku couldn't take his eyes off the folder.

"Will you go back? Will you return to your home with _that man_?" Viktor hissed the last two words.

Haku turned to stare into Viktor's eyes. "I have to…" He tried to explain. "He's my master…"

"He's a terrible master. He doesn't care for you. You have been here 6 months and he has never tried to find or contact you. He's probably drunk himself to death in some whore's bed," Viktor growled.

"Maybe," Haku whispered. He had explained to Viktor that he came from another world. Had told his lover about his Master Zabuza… and Viktor had listened and accepted it. He didn't judge Haku for killing his parents, he didn't pity Haku for the harsh life he had lived. Instead he had taken Haku's face in both his hands and kissed him gently, then asked Haku to live with him.

"I swore though. I swore my everything to him, to helping him achieve his dream," he argued.

"Hasn't his words and actions already told you that he no longer cares for you? Change. Swear your everything to me, and if you can't do that then at least give me all your love and loyalty and I shall give you mine. He doesn't deserve it, or you."

"But wouldn't it be disloyal to change master's?" He asked.

"No, because you wouldn't be switching master's. You would be shaking off the chains that bind you to him, freeing yourself. You would be letting yourself live for you." Viktor wrapped him in a warm hug, comforting Haku as his mind swirled in chaos.

"He gave me a reason to live…"

"And I will give you a new reason every day you spend with me," Viktor promised.

"I swore to him…"

"He doesn't deserve it."

"Not just Zabuza-sama… I told the Dark Lord I would leave once he found me passage home. I told him I would go and never come back," Haku stared desperately up at his lover. A part of him wanted to stay, no matter how many times he tried to close himself off to all other emotions, no matter how many times he told himself to only love and care for Zabuza-sama he still felt for others. Even now when he knew he should kill Viktor and return to his master so they may go home, Haku wanted to stay.

Haku wanted Viktor to know that he did love him and that he wanted to take his offer but he couldn't. Not only had he sworn himself to Zabuza-sama, but he also promised Voldemort to leave. He could never stay with Viktor.

"Then we'll convince him that you are valuable. How many people have you killed because he asked? You are his best asset. If you stay than he can win his war quicker. He is a smart man and will see that," Viktor argued desperately.

"He won't listen. I'm Harry Potter. Everyone in the wizarding world thinks I'm supposed to kill him and save them all. He doesn't want me by his side, he wants me dead or gone to another world where I May never get the chance to kill him. He won't even be in the same room as me… how can I convince him to let me stay?"

"We will find a way Haku. Bulgaria will find a way," Viktor promised.

Haku sighed and drew away. He hugged the folder to his chest and walked away. He had a ritual to read about… and a master to find.

o.O.o

The room was dirty. When Haku had left it six months prior It had been in good shape. He left a scroll of medical supplies and money so that when Zabuza-sama returned and found his note, he would still have the means to care for himself.

In that time it seemed his master had returned and trashed the place. The medical supplies and gold were gone. The floor was covered in bottles, used condoms, and ripped undergarments. The mattress had been moved from the bedroom and into the living room, now completely stained and torn.

As he walked further in he spotted his master. Zabuza-sama was sitting on the bathroom floor, his pants were down and a woman was sucking his cock. Her face was cake din make-up, her cheap lipstick was smeared up the left side of her face, her body was thin and sickly. Her hair looked like dirty straw, she had the appearance of a drug rotted slut.

He walked closer. Something must have given him away over the loud sucking coming from the woman's mouth, as she looked up and spotted him. She removed her mouth from his master and hissed at him like a feral cat.

Zabuza-sama growled and opened one eye. He slammed her head down as he spoke, "Do your fucking job bitch. If you want to get paid at all you better stop with that piss poor technique and actually show me something good can come out of your shitty mouth besides rotting teeth."

She complied, lowering her head again and trying to imitate a vacuum.

"Zabuza-sama," Haku spoke softly.

"Brat. What the fuck do you want?" His master didn't even glance in his direction.

Haku swallowed, trying ot ignore the woman that was doing his job. "I found us a way home."

Zabuza-sama opened both eyes and stared at him. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"I've found us a way home," Haku repeated.

"Off," Zabuza-sama commanded. The woman didn't listen. Instead she whimpered and started to suck harder, shoving more if his master's dick down her throat.

"Off!" Zabuza-sama growled. He smacked the woman off his dick, sending her head flying into the tub. Her skull cracked and she crumpled to the floor.

Zabuza-sama stood up and snorted in her direction. "Fucking whore was almost dead anyways. She was puffing along for 20 minutes and couldn't get me aroused."

Haku didn't spare another glance for the dead woman. "Zabuza-sama," he whispered his eyes going towards his master's exposed penis.

Zabuza-sama smirked as he walked forwards. "Home… now that's arousing."

It happened in an instant. Haku was picked up and thrown across the room, he landed on the bed with a small bounce. Then Zabuza-sama was there in front of him, his dick raised proudly. He was flipped over, his face pressed into the dirty mattress as Zabuza-sama tore off his pants. He could feel his master's arousal pressing against his crease. HE could feel his master's weight pressing down on him, he could smell him.

A face, a voice, and calloused touch flashed across his mind and Haku whimpered. Viktor. Three and half years they had been in this world, and the entire time Haku had been praying for the day where he would be in this position again with his master but… now that he was here he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Where is he? Where is your lover that you think about when I am your master? Where is Viktor?" Zabuza-sama asked as he breathed against his ear.

Haku gasped. How did Zabuza-sama know about Viktor? When he left 6 months ago he only told his master that he was going on an extended mission.

His master chuckled behind him. "Haku… oh my dear Haku… did you really think I had abandoned you?"

Suddenly he felt cold. Turning around Haku watched as his master started getting dressed. "You're a fool if you thought I didn't know what was going on." Zabuza-sama glared at him.

Haku shrank back in fear.

"I know all about _Viktor_," Zabuza-sama spat his lover's name. "I wonder… Haku do you plan to go back with me?"

Haku rushed to his feet and over to his master's side. "Of course Zabuza-sama. I am your tool, I go where you go and serve you."

Zabuza-sama walked towards the windows and slumped against the wall. "I hate this world. I fucking hate it. Everyone is so soft. They know nothing of truly killing your enemy. They use sticks and guns, they don't know the feeling of another person's blood spilling all over them. If I could I would slaughter each and every one of them for pleasure." Slowly, Zabuza-sama reached out and grabbed a half empty bottle of liquor off the windowsill.

"I don't fucking belong here… but you do." Haku froze momentarily.

"Zabuza-sama…"

Zabuza-sama took a long swig from the bottle before speaking again. "When you died… when you took that hit for me I didn't care."

Haku took a step back, not sure what to do or think.

"I didn't fucking care because that's what you're meant to do. But then that shitty blond brat opened his mouth. He fucking lectured me! Me! Talked a bunch of shit that no one cares about… but he did say one thing. He said I loved you."

Haku felt this breath hitch.

"I thought I did too. I thought that I wanted to go where you went. I thought I wanted to spend eternity with you because I loved you Haku…"

His eyes stung.

"But I was wrong."

And his heart shattered all over again.

"I can't love. When we arrived here I was angry. This isn't my home. This is a shitty world where you were more important than me. You're a fucking tool I saved, you should never be more important than me. But you were."

Haku collapsed to the floor.

"I spent a lot of time thinking. I know I can't love, that emotion doesn't exist within me. But if I could… I think I would love you."

What was he supposed to do?

"I knew you were fucking that bitch Aidan. I allowed it because I thought it would make you happy. I wanted to die every fucking day we were here. I allowed myself to waste away into a shitty husk of what I once was. A fucking runny nosed bitch genin could probably kill me right now."

"What do you need me to do Zabuza-sama?"

"Stay."

His breath froze. His world narrowed, and he couldn't tell which way was up.

"What once was a tool has now become a weakness. I became like this because of you… this is your world. You will stay here, and I will go back alone."

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku screamed. "I live to serve you. You are my purpose in life. I can't stay here. I need to be by your side. I don't care if you can never love me. I don't care if you never take me to bed again. All I need is to be by your side!"

"No." Zabuza-sama responded simply.

Haku floundered in this unknown situation. His master was telling him to stay and leave his side forever. "Zabuza-sama…"

"Tell me about Viktor," He commanded.

"Viktor…?"

"I've seen you together. He makes you happy."

"He was a distraction, nothing more," Haku argued.

"He loves you. That is something I can never give you."

"But he is not you."

"No, he is better for you."

Haku didn't understand this fight at all.

"He is not my master!"

"You don't need a master."

Haku felt tears start to fall down his face. He was being completely abandoned.

"You are a poison to me Haku. You make me feel. You make me question myself. I can't have that. If I'm ever to accomplish my dream I can't be soft. I need to be strong with no weaknesses. If you need a reason to live then live for him. If you need a new goal in life then live to make this Viktor happy. You can't return home with me because I fear that you will be the reason I die one day."

"Za…Zabuza…sama…" Haku choked on his words.

"Don't kill me Haku. As your master I demand that you not kill me!" Zabuza-sama roared. "If you ever return to the hidden nations I will kill you myself. You are my last piece of humanity and I am shredding you here."

"H-hai…Zabuza-sama…" Haku felt broken. He would listen to his master because he couldn't bear the thought of being the man's death. He would obey his master, even though it meant his death as soon as he left this world for home.

"I know a part of you wanted to stay with Viktor anyways. Let that part take control and return to your lover. Only come back here when it's time to send me home."

Haku bowed to his master and left. He went straight to Viktor's cottage and collapsed in the man's arms, spending the night crying into his lover's chest.

o.O.o

Haku sighed as he waited for Viktor to come home. He spent all night crying, and told his lover everything. He told him his thoughts, his feelings, and he apologized. He apologized for loving Zabuza-sama and wanting to leave with him.

Viktor had kissed him, held him tight and told him apologies weren't necessary. He said that Haku never needed ot apologize for his feelings, because as long as he returned to Viktor, then everything would be okay. He then told Haku that he wished to thank Zabuza-sama, for freeing Haku and sending him back.

'_I do love you,_' Haku swore. _'Just not as much as him.'_

'_I know_,' Viktor responded. _'I will spend the rest of my life working to change that.'_

Then they went to sleep. When Haku woke, Viktor had been gone. Now he waited for him to return home.

As he waited he read over the ritual several times. He memorized every single word that the Dark Lord wrote. He wanted to burn and kiss that ritual at the same time.

The fire flashed green. Haku stood, moving towards the fireplace to await his lovers return. Viktor stepped through, his face grim. He stepped aside and let another person enter. Lucius Malfoy.

"Mr. Krum approached the Dark Lord asking for a favour. Since Mr. Krum has been a valuable asset in acquiring the eastern European support in this war, the Dark Lord was willing to listen," the blond spoke slowly.

Haku looked at his lover in confusion. Why had Viktor gone to the ark Lord? The man was dangerous!

"The Dark Lord is willing to allow you to stay in this world if you agree to declare your loyalty to him. He requests that you never return to Britain and you be bonded to Mr. Krum so that if one of you ever betrays him you will both die."

Haku nodded, willing to agree to such terms.

"But," Lucius continued. "He will only agree completely if you kill someone before it is time to send you master home."

Haku picked up the picture that the blond slid over to him.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Bring the Dark Lord his head and you may remain in this world with your lover."

"H-hai…"

o.O.o

Screams filled the air. People were running everyone in the village, trying to find safety. Albus Dumbledore and his group were rushing through the streets, trying to save as many innocents as they could form the mindless slaughter the Death eaters were committing.

Haku watched the old man he once imitated. He was the Leader of the Light. He commanded the force that was openly defying the Dark Lord's reign. With his death the war would tip deeply into Voldemort's favour. Without him the light would be lost, and without Harry Potter or some other figurehead they would crumple under the weight of the dark.

Dog. Boar. Ox. Rat.

His hands fluidly slipped between the different hand seals.

Dog.

Beneath him a single spear of ice shot out of the ground and decapitated Albus Dumbledore where he stood, wand raised to save a little girl that ran around on fire.

o.O.o

The ground shone brightly as several wizards chanted around him. The ritual had started. Soon his master would leave him forever.

Zabuza-sama stood off to the side, watching as the wizards called forth his road home.

Haku left Viktor's side. He approached his master and held up several scrolls.

"Zabuza-sama, these scrolls contain all our money. I converted the cash into jewels and gold so that you can trade them when you get back. Some contain food, so that you can regain all your strength and not have to spend your money on food. One scroll has medical supplies and I made a chart of which plants work best for which injuries. Please remain safe and healthy," Haku said sadly.

Haku bowed deeply, using the action to hide the tears in his eyes.

He felt and finger under his chin, slowly pulling him up. He stared deeply into his master's dark eyes. It seemed like time slowed down as his master leaned forward and kissed him. It was rough; he could feel his masters sharpened teeth cutting his bottom lip. Then his master's tongue was playing with his, dragging blood form his lip into his mouth, flooding his mouth with the coppery taste. It was his first and last kiss with his master.

Then Zabuza-sama pulled back.

"There goes my last bit of humanity. With that kiss I shall return to Kiri as a true demon."

The chants behind him got louder, and then his master was gone. He walked away and straight into the rune circle, disappearing as the wizards finished their last crescendo.

Turning around, Haku no longer saw his master. Instead he was greeted with several exhausted wizards, a dull rune circle, and Viktor.

Slowly he walked across the room, his hand reaching out for his lover and his new reason to live.

But it wasn't meant to be, because as their fingers brushed together the room exploded.

**FIN**

* * *

**That's it, that's all, there won't be anymore.**


End file.
